


Pillow Talk

by Michicant123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Fanart, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Steter Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: Peter and Stiles discover that sharing a bed was the best decision they ever made.This gift was made for Wiccan_fire for this years Steter Secret Santa gift exchange.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108
Collections: Steter Secret Santa 2019





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccan_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan_fire/gifts).



> Wiccan_fire, I do hope you enjoy this gift. It was nice to get to know you better (as I stalked you on tumblr haha). I made this gift with you in mind and and I hope it will brighten your holiday. Merry Christmas my dear!

**Author's Note:**

> I make the art stuff. Mostly Sterek, but I dabble in Steter and Steo. Check out my other art stuff. If you want to... no pressure.


End file.
